Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device that reduces defects resulting from light leakage by dividing a charge generation layer into an active area and a non-active area, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device is a self-light emitting display device in which an organic light emitting layer is disposed between two electrodes. Electrons and holes are respectively injected from the two electrodes into the organic light emitting layer, and light is emitted by combining the injected electrons and holes.
OLED display devices can be classified into a top emission type, a bottom emission type, and a dual emission type based upon the emission directions of light. The devices can also be classified into an active matrix type and a passive matrix type based upon the manner in which the OLED display devices are driven.
A white OLED display device for emitting white light can be implemented by stacking organic emission layers for emitting red, green and blue light or by stacking organic emission layers for emitting light of colors that complement each other. Compared to a layer structure formed by independently patterning each of red, green and blue emission layers, the white OLED display device can be implemented by deposition process of the organic emission layers without patterning the respective organic emission layers. Thus, white OLED display devices are advantageous in realizing a high resolution and large-area device.
The white OLED display device is formed of a structure in which a plurality of organic emission layers are stacked. Also, it is provided with a charge generation layer (CGL) disposed between two neighboring organic emission layers to supply charges to the neighboring organic emission layers. Similar to the organic emission layers, the CGL is also formed through the deposition process, and is disposed in both an active area and non-active layer of the OLED display device.